Crash Bandicoot FurEver
by mcp100
Summary: Sometimes, the future that we are optimistic about can turn out to be bigger than we ever imagined, but not without consequences. Old enemies return, promises are kept, & time is a major factor. Our hero, Crash Bandicoot, will learn that strength can be greater in numbers. Will he be able to save the future & the past? Or will he be erased from time...FurEver? -Aku Aku
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Coco: "I-I can't believe, he's gone."

Crunch: "Man, this is messed up. I mean, how can he just disappear like that?"

Coco: "He's nowhere to be found on my laptop's radar."

Jade: "We were going to take a view of the island from high up in the mountains. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I (*voice breaks*) have strong feelings for him." *sheds a tear*

Coco comforts her, also shedding a tear.

Wyatt: "He can't be dead. Maybe he's on a different planet, or in a parallel universe or something. But, he couldn't have died."

Jade: "HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN? WHO, WHAT, & WHY?"

Crunch: "Jade, c'mon girl, he's gotta be alive somewhere. We just need to figure out a way to reach him & make sure."

Wyatt: "Suddenly the world isn't an awesome place without him."

Aku: "Even I am confused to why this has happened. There is no doubt that none of us can imagine...

...**A World Without Crash Bandicoot**."

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...


	2. (Ch1) All in a Day's Work

**Chapter 1: All in a Day's Work!**

*Ding-Dong!*

The doorbell for Coco's house rings. She hears it & prepares to get the door.

Coco: "Oh, I wonder who that could be."

She turns the knob & pulls the door open. Standing on her porch are human people with much "enhanced" features. Super strength is surely one of them. It looks like Dr. Nitrus Brio, whom we last saw help Crash Bandicoot save the world, kept his promise.

Superhuman: "You're coming with us."

Coco lets out a scream of instant panic.

"AAAAHHHH! Was that too much?"

They carry her off the porch & to Crash's house with the big-tree. It's the last stop on their agenda.

Coco: "You won't get away with this, you- animal-loathing jerks!"

The superhumans' "leader" shows up.

Coco: "Dr. N. Brio! I should've known you were behind all of this!"

N. Brio: "That's right, sister of Crash! You all th-th-th-th-thought I was joking, but I kept my promise & now, every mutant-animal created by that has-been C-C-C-Cortex will be exterminated by my superhuman-soldier army! My famous mutagen formula will change the world..."

Coco: "& I suppose you think that this whole army is gonna just bust through that door & just swiftly destroy my heroic brother?"

Brio: "Well, yes. That IS why we're here."

Superhuman#1: "Yeah."

Superhuman#2: "Duh."

Superhuman#3: "I like, doors."

Coco: "Wow, you don't know us at all. NOW, GUYS!"

Brio: "WWHAAAA?"

Something quickly flies over the heads of the superhumans. The bird-like silhouette leaves a gas throughout the army (not bodily-gas!). The gas blinds the army long enough for a muscular figure to pummel through them all.

Superhuman: "Augh!"

Superhuman: "OW!"

Superhuman: "What's going on?!"

Brio: "We've been b-b-b-bamboozled! They knew we were coming!"

Crunch: "Yeah."

Wyatt: "Duh."

Superhuman#3: "I like, twists."

Brio: "WILL YOU SHADDAPP!"

There are only a few soldiers left standing, but a tail comes from behind them & trips them by their leg. Now, only N. Brio remains...

Brio: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Coco: "& now, ladies & gentlemen, we've saved the best for last! Put your hands together for..."

Crash: "CRASH BANDICOOT!"

The main attraction swoops down on Aku Aku, skateboard-style, & knocks N. Brio onto his back as he slides by.

Crash: "Whooo!"

Brio: "Ooo, my pelvis!"

The team of Crash, Coco, & Crunch Bandicoot, Jade Tiger, Wyatt Eagle, & Aku Aku assembles together against the already vanquished N. Brio & his knocked-out army of superhumans.

Crash: "Kind of a disappointment really, Nitrus. We we're hoping for a challenge!"

Jade: "Oh well, maybe next time."

Brio: "I'm *cough* not g-g-g-giving up. We just weren't ready this time!"

Wyatt: "Weren't ready? Isn't that the main goal of all big-time villains? To be ready?"

Coco: "Yeah, but you see, Dr. N. Brio here isn't really considered a "big-time villain" like Cortex."

Crash: "Right, he's just a public nuisance."

Superhuman#3: "Oooo, burned!"

Brio: "*to himself* I hate that one so much."

Aku: "Let this be a reminder to you & your puny army, Nitrus. You are dealing with a group that helps thee Crash Bandicoot. Your best bet is to just quit while you are ahead & save yourself the embarrassment."

Brio: "This isn't the end! I-I-I invented endings!"

Crunch: "& that's another thing. Stop frontin' like you created everything!"

Coco: "Hey, give SOME credit. I mean, he created the Evolvo-Ray. Without that, we wouldn't be where we are today."

Wyatt raises Crash's right arm & points at him for his fan-statement.

Wyatt: "& we also wouldn't have this awesome dude as the world's hero!"

Crash grins, & blushes a little...

Brio: "Uh, yeah. You're welcome!"

Jade: "Still, you should probably shove off because, you know..."

Crash happily cracks his furry knuckles in anticipation to N. Brio.

Brio: "My army & I will b-b-b-b-be back! The mutagen formula will be greatly improved upon, so m-m-mark my words. My superhuman army will be bigger & better than ever, if I were you, I would recruit an army of my own!"

Crash: "Nah, got all the army I need right here."

Brio: "Hah, if you say so. Sayonara, rodents!"

N. Brio gets all of the injured soldiers up & walks them, wait, what did he come to Wumpa Island on?

Brio: "Everybody grab a piece of driftwood, three t-t-t-to a seat!"

Coco: "Yep, definitely not a big-time baddie."

*CRACK*

One of the soldiers break though the wood & falls into the water. N. Brio face-palms himself while Crash & the gang laughs. Eventually, Dr. N. Brio & his army floats off into the distance, about 5 minutes later after constant struggling.

Crash: "Great work everybody!"

Jade: "All in a day's work, right?"

Aku: "While this seems like another flawless victory, I fear that something is coming. But I do not know what exactly."

Coco: "Is it something bad?"

Aku: "It seems likely, but I also fear that we will not be ready for it."

Crash: "PSSHHH. So far, we've destroyed Cortex's land-polluting N. Dustries, stopped a reality-altering freak who switched me & Cortex's alignment, & now the only threat left is Brio! Anything that comes our way can be overcame with no sweat!"

Wyatt: "Yeah!"

Crash: "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like grinding down some mountains! Anyone interested?"

Jade: "Count me in!"

Crash, Wyatt, & Jade dash off in excitement while Aku Aku & Coco ponders about the strange disturbance that he's feeling right now.

Aku: "Whenever I feel something like this it is usually my evil brother, Uka Uka, trying to mess with me."

Coco: "I always wondered where he went off to..."

Aku: "Knowing him, because of his impatience with Dr. Cortex always failing him, he is likely going to find another minion. If he does not have any friends left on the surface, then he needs to find..."

Coco: "An N. Emmy! Get it? 'Cause I said N. Emmy instead of enemy?"

Aku: "No. Just, no."

**(End of Ch. 1)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...


End file.
